worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere Extansius
Guinevere Extansius, also known as Gwen the Rider, is an Elven Dracomancer. She and her Dragon, Usk'tubra travel Dawn, as a bounty hunter duo. Unlike her long lost sister, Alexandria Extansius, Guinevere is benevolent, compared to the cold-hearted assassin sister of hers. Appearance Guinevere Extansius, like most Dark Elves, has long, silvery hair and whitish-grey skin. Her eyes are black like the void of space. She is fairly tall, being six foot eight. She often wears either a special set of armor that was given to her on a trip to Belden, after stopping a thief that had stolen an entire box of jewelery. The owner of the Blacksmith had gifted Gwen with this one of a kind armor, padded with Dakmerian Maltrio and plated with an alloy composing of Moon Elf Exohono and the already unbreakable Darkmoon alloy. She wears this armor when going into more serious fights. When she is flying alone with Usk'tubra for the sake of lightweight, she wears a cloth gown. This gown is an extremely important symbol to her, for it was soaked in the blood of an Orc Titan she managed to kill single-handedly. History When Guinevere was a child, along with her sister Alexandria, she was trained into the fine arts of assassination at the highest church of the Dark Elves, the Temple of the Dark Maiden. There she became an expert at lethal magic, such as the words of Necris and Kia, whereas her sister perfected stealth and the minor use of Mina. When they graduated at the age of 16, Alexandria was elected the High Assassin of Maltayr, a religious assassining job that often develops into becoming the Dark Elven Arch-Priestess, while Guinevere served the Dark Elf Legion as a Field Marshall. At a rather tough battle in Orc territory in the land of Tyrashia, Guinevere managed to single-handedly annihilate the juggernaut Orcish unit known as an Orc Titan. After the battle, she was given a golden staff as a medal. After this victory, she left the Dark Elf Legion military to become a bounty hunter. On her first bounty to murder a member of the Heart of the Dragon she encountered a small green Dragon egg in the now dead contract's home. Over the course of six months, the egg was hatched, giving life to a baby Bronze Dragon. Gwen took in the dragon as a pet at first, but soon realized its potencial. As it grew, she trained it and learned Dracomancy from some old books she stole from another contract that was a part of the Heart of the Dragon cult. She began going on bounty contracts with her dragon, named Usk'tubra or Stone Tongue. Because of the combination of a Dark Elf assassin and a full grown dragon, she became a prime bounty hunter in the business and became rich. Now Guinevere travels Dawn, completing high priority contracts. She is currently wanted in all of the three major alliances of the world. Category:Dark Elf